100 Theme Challenge: Gunshot
by Suyuness
Summary: I snapped my attention to my immediate right as the mechanical sound split through my mother's annoying-ass crying. It took me a minute to fully comprehend the scene before me, but I finally got it: Tweek had a gun. 100 Theme Challenge #87: Gunshot


I do not own South Park! If I did, Kyle and Stan would be lovers, and Cartman would be dead.

_**Gunshot – Creek**_

I sat next to Tweek, my hand resting on his knee, as I waited for our parents to arrive. Today we were supposed to finally tell them our secret. Honestly, I was a little worried about how they would react, but my little tweeker seemed positive they would take it just fine, and insisted on telling them.

_"And, besides, if they don't, I have a backup plan."_

That's what Tweek had said. It didn't do much to waver my thoughts, but I had nodded taughtly nonetheless, and haven't mentioned it since. Now, though, I kinda wish I had asked what that backup plan was. I mean, I trusted my Tweekers, but he can irrational sometimes. Like when I once spent that night at his house, and he went all ballistic when the 'underpants gnomes' appeared and stole our underwear (which had been tossed aside carelessly and forgotten long ago.)

I sighed. No point in crying over spilled coffee now.

Tweek rested his hand on mine, and I settled into the blonde's constant twitching. Most people would find it annoying, and even upsetting, but I, personally, found it quite soothing.

I leaned slightly towards the blonde and rested my head on his shoulder, sighing once again. What the fuck was taking our parents so long? Couldn't they hurry the fuck up so we could get this over with? Jesus, you'd think they were—

A knock sounded from the front door, interrupting my thoughts and causing my heart to skip a beat. It quickly settled down, though, and I stood up and crossed to the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and hesitated. Maybe we shouldn't do this today… I glanced back at Tweek for reassurance, took a deep breath, then opened the door to see both mine and Tweek's parents. Quietly, I stepped back to let them through.

My mom smiled at me, then both sets of parents shuffled in out of the snow. Tweek stood up to allow them to sit on the couch, and I joined him once I'd shut and locked the door (Tweek had insisted I do this 'just incase.')

I shifted awkwardly. I hadn't really given any thought on how to tell them… I mean, who the fuck thinks of those things when nobody seems to truly care? However, it seemed my dad had an answer to my problem:

He burped loudly, scratched his crotch, and asked (quite rudely), "What'd you need? I didn't drive all the fucking way over here just to look at your all's ugly ass apartment."

I seethed. How dare he insult me Tweeky's interior designing! Grr… I flipped my dad the bird, sneering. Okay, so I'm about to tell my parents that their son is gay, but he insulted my little Tweeker's sense in taste, and I will _not_—

Tweek reached over and took my hand. "Craig…" he warned quietly, giving me a sharp look that I knew all too well. Knowing exactly what that look meant, I attempted to calm my anger and twined my hand in Tweek's instead.

Tweek's mom gave a tight smile when she saw this, and turned her attention to her son with a look awful similar to the one I'd just received a moment ago. "Hun… What's this about?" she demanded, trying to sound cheerful. However, her voice was strained, and you could tell her obvious discomfort.

Tweek's fingers tightened around mine, and I gave him a reassuring squeeze. My blond may be trying to act brave, but he was still nervous nonetheless. And, honestly, I didn't blame him. I could see my life flashing in front of my eyes just at the mere _thought _of how my parents would react.

"M-Mom, C-Craig and I called you all—_urk—_over here to… to…" he started to say, but froze up. I guess my little Tweekers wasn't as brave as I thought he was…

"To tell you that we're gay," I finished bluntly. I stared blankly at our parents, waiting for one of them to explode. I mean, they'd just received the news that their sons were gay. How else would they react?

"_WHAAAT?" _my mom screeched, breaking the fragile silence. She leaped up from her seat and stared pleadingly at me, as if she was hoping this was just a joke. "But… But… _How _can you be gay?"

I opened my mouth to respond with a simple, "mind your own fucking business," when Tweek spoke before I could. "Now, Mrs. Tucker, let's go at this more rationally…" my blond love warned, suddenly calmer than I've seen him since last night. "It's not like it's the end—"

"B-But it is! My dear Craigy is _gay!" _she interrupted, bursting into tears. She fell to her knees and sobbed violently into her hands, and—

_Click._

I snapped my attention to my immediate right as the mechanical sound split through my mother's annoying-ass crying. It took me a minute to fully comprehend the scene before me, but I finally got it.

Tweek had a gun.

_My _Tweek had a gun.

My Tweek, who would never harm anyone, had a _gun. _Pointed at my mother.

"T-Tweek…?" I stammered, turning to face him. I raised a hand tentatively and rested it on his shoulder, and he merely glanced at me. "W-What are you doing?"

"You remember that backup plan?" Tweek murmured, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes and never lowering the gun. "Well, this is it." He then looked back at my mother and tightened his finger on the trigger and—

_Bang._

Instant silence followed the explosion-like sound, and then a soft thud sounded shortly after as my mother's lifeless form fell to the ground. It seemed like an eternity and then some had passed before Mrs. Tweak finally screamed in terror and tried to flee, but was shot down by yet another blast. Then, two more bursts of noise sounded, and suddenly it felt like time seemed to return to normal speed.

"Oh, Jesus Christ! _Tweek!" _I cried, my heart pounding in my chest. "What the fuck were you thinking, killing our parents?" I slapped the gun out of my blonde's hand and whirled him to face me. I searched his face frantically for any sign of the Tweek I knew and fell in love with.

However, the Tweek I saw was cool and collected, and he didn't seem the least bit affected by the fact that there were four dead bodies littering our floor. "I was just taking care of the problem before it began," he explained simply, as if that was the only reason he needed. His voice was cold, and distant, and it made me wanna slap that pretty little face of his until the Tweek I knew and loved returned.

"Tweek…." I stared desperately at the tweeker, willing for the jittery, overly-hyped-up, caffeine-addicted, underpants-gnome-obsessed, blond spazz that I've known for years to return. Who the hell was this cool, collected, distant son-of-a-bitch, and what the fuck did he do with my Tweekers?

I continued to stare at the Tweek-imposter, hoping he'd come to his senses. And, really, I didn't have to wait too long until I felt the tell-tale signs of twitching returning to the form that I knew every inch of. As soon as the twitches returned, and those cold, golden-green eyes returned to their normal heated-up state, I brought the blonde into a hug.

"C-Craig..? W-What—_ung_—happened?" Tweek stammered, obviously dazed. When I pulled back from the hug to give him a better look, he seemed to not have any recollection of what had just happened. He looked around, then, upon seeing the blood spatter and the four dead bodies, he returned his wide-eyed gaze to me and started to shake violently. "C-Craig…? W-What happened?" he demanded, desperation thick in his voice.

"You… don't remember, dear?" I asked quietly. When the blond shook his head, I thought fast. An excuse… An excuse… I need an excuse! "W-Well…. You… I mean, somebody knocked you out and killed our parents," I lied, my mind reeling. How could I lie to him? If he found out I did lie to him… He'd surely kill me like he did our parents.

"W-Well, did you get a good—_urk_—look at him?" Right… Of course he would ask that! Dumb ass!

"Uh… No. No, he was wearing a black ski mask. Hey, why don't you go lay down or get a shower, and I'll call the police?" I suggested, glancing around for the gun that had been used to kill our parents. When I found it underneath the coffee table, I looked back at Tweek, and gave him a gentle shove towards the bathroom. "Go on, I'll take care of this."

Tweek stopped, opened his mouth to protest, then shut it and continued into the bathroom. Once I was sure the door was shut and the water was running, I snatched the gun from underneath the table. Then, I got a cloth from the kitchen and wiped the gun down until I was sure there was nothing left on the gun.

Honestly, I have no idea where Tweek got this gun. I had never kept weapons in the house, so Tweek must've gotten this from someone off the street. Good, then. They couldn't track it back to us… I'll just toss it in the dumpster.

And that's what I did. I tossed the gun in the dumpster about a block over, then I headed straight home and called the police. Obviously, I lied and said I didn't get a look at the killer, telling them the same thing I had told Tweek a little bit ago. I was just hanging up when Tweek came out of the shower. He just had a towel around his waist, and his hair was dripping wet.

"T-They said they'll be here in a few minutes," I informed the blond, my voice shaking. I walked over to Tweek and rested my forehead on his shoulder. His skin was cool against mine, and it caused something to snap within. One minute I was just leaning on the blond, the next, we were tangled together.

Tweek dropped his towel, and I shoved him back against the wall. I kissed along his jaw line, working towards his neck, while he worked on stripping me of my clothes. He got my shirt unbuttoned, but that's about as far as we got before a knock sounded on the door. Frustrated that we'd been interrupted in a time of intimacy, I moved back from Tweek and started towards the door while he went into our bedroom to put on some clothes.

I opened the door, my breathes coming as soft pants, and glared resentfully at the police officer who'd interrupted us. "The bodies are in the living room," I informed him huffly, moving back to let him in. The man shuffled past me and towards the bodies, while two other people carrying kits followed him inside. "I'll go get Tweek." With that, I disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the police opened the investigation of mine and Tweek's parents' murder. They found the gun last week, and they've tracked it back to Tweek. They're getting close. Tweek, who had remained oblivious until they found the gun, has started recalling all the events. He knows I lied to him, but he said he'd forgive me if I did him a favor. I agreed without even finding out what that was, and now I'm standing in our rented hotel room with a gun shakily pointed at the blond.

He asked me to kill him. He said it was the only way he'd be forgiven for killing four people. I refused, but he'd been so desperate when he'd asked me to do this… Of course I complied. I could never say 'no' to Tweek when he was upset.

Now, I fought myself to pull the trigger. Even if my love wanted me to do this, I was still having trouble convincing myself that it was for him. So I squeezed my eyes shut, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

_Thud._

I didn't open my eyes. I knew what I would see if I did. Instead, I just put the barrel of the gun in my mouth, and pulled the trigger.

I'd be with my sweet Tweek soon. I didn't care if I was in heaven or hell, I'd be with him. And nothing would ever tear us apart ever again.

And, just think, this all started with a simple gunshot.

* * *

Yeah… It didn't exactly turn out how I wanted. =/ But, eh, it's good enough. Challenge #87: Gunshot!


End file.
